Les Jeux de la Fin : les 100emes Hunger Games
by The little girl in the trees
Summary: Katniss n'a jamais existé, la rébellion n'a jamais eu lieu... Cette année a lieu la quatrième Expiation, les 100emes Hunger Games, qui promettent d'être grandioses. 36 adolescents sont sélectionnés pour combattre pour leur vie. Suivez 4 d'entre eux, priez pour eux, torturez-vous pour savoir qui vous voulez voir gagner... Rated T car c'est les Hunger Games. 4 POV.
1. Prologue

**Coucou ! Je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfic !**

 **Oui, j'entends déjà vos soupirs exaspérés et vos remarques. J'entends déjà vos : " oh, elle a pas fini Cauchemar " " elle a donc trois fics en route, Cauchemar, celle en collaboration et celle-ci ? mouais... " et vos " mais elle a plein de fics abandonnées ! ". Oui, c'est vrai. Mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! Alors je la lance quand même :P**

 **PS: n'oubliez pas de reviewer !**

 **Je précise que Katniss n'a jamais existé, donc que la rébellion n'a jamais eu lieu !**

* * *

Prologue

Whity Snow s'avança sur l'estrade, le coeur battant. Son grand-père était mort seulement 4 ans auparavant. Et cette année, c'était la 100eme édition des Hunger Games, la quatrième Expiation... La jeune Capitolienne se sentait nerveuse. Etait-elle assez bien coiffée ? Maquillée ? Habillée ? Etait-elle parfaite ?

Elle s'obligea à garder un visage lisse tandis que l'hymne de Panem retentissait. On disait que le gouvernement adaptait les éditions de l'Expiation à son goût, mais c'était faux. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'allait contenir le papier qu'elle allait lire. Aucune idée. Au Haut-Juge de cette année, Teresa Lurcy, de se débrouiller après. Cette annonce était faite assez longtemps avant les Jeux, cependant. Les Juges avaient 9 longs mois pour tout préparer...

Une petite fille, la fille de Teresa elle-même, apporta la boîte. La présidente de Panem se racla la gorge et commença à rappeler ce qui s'était passé pour les précédentes éditions de l'Expiation : les tributs élus par leurs districts lors de la première, le double des tributs lors de la deuxième, les vainqueurs dans la troisième. Elle déplia le papier marqué du nombre de cette année. Quatrième Expiation. Quelque chose de grandiose, sûrement, pour célébrer le centenaire des Jeux.

Elle inspira profondément :

\- Lors de la quatrième Expiation, pour rappeler aux districts que seul le Capitole décide des règles,trois tributs seront tirés par district: un mâle et une femelle, plus une troisième personne choisie sur une loterie qui réunit les deux sexes.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, puis elle reprit.

\- Chaque tribut se verra attribuer un partenaire aléatoirement, avec qui il sera lié. Si l'un meurt, l'autre meurt. Si l'un est blessé, l'autre est blessé. Les paires seront annoncées juste après les Moissons. Les partenaires seront obligés de s'allier, mais des alliances entre différents " couples " seront possibles. A la fin, il y aura deux vainqueurs, qui seront ensuite forcés de s'entretuer.

Elle leva les yeux et sourit aux micros et caméras, s'efforçant de digérer ce qu'elle venait de lire. Ces Jeux promettaient d'être grandioses. Excitants.

Et dangereux.

Et pas que pour les tributs.

* * *

 **Alors, ça vous plait ? N'hésitez pas à reviewer !**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Le premier chapitre... les Moooooissons ! Alors, excités à l'idée de découvrir nos quatre fantastiques tributs ?**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La Moisson, ou comment maudire Panem, le Capitole, et tout le tralala

* * *

 **POV Amber, 15 ans, district Quatre**

Lorsque je me réveille, le soleil perce à travers mes rideaux, illuminant ma chambre. Je me lève d'un bond. J'ai trop dormi... Je n'ai plus le temps pour mon traditionnel bain matinal dans la mer, la Moisson est dans à peine une heure et demie et il faut que je me prépare.

Dommage. Nager est la seule chose au monde qui vaille la peine, avec lire. Oui, ces deux activités sont les seules choses qui me détendent. Quand on est un génie, une des Carrières les plus doués du district, et que tes parents te mettent une pression d'enfer pour que tu sois parfaite, ce que tu n'es évidemment pas, il faut un exutoire.

J'ai toujours nagé, c'est une des choses que je sais faire le mieux, avec le maniement des armes ( même si il y en a que je ne maîtrise pas bien ) et tout ce qui est intellectuel. Je suis très forte, musclée, ce qui fait que j'ai plutôt une carrure d'homme. Ca ne plaît pas à ma mère. Elle voudrait que je sois Miss Quatre ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas tout faire !

Mon père, lui, exige que je sois la meilleure en tout. C'est plus facile à satisfaire, mais c'est toujours ardu... Difficile d'être toujours la meilleure !

Je me douche rapidement, puis enfile la soyeuse et vaporeuse robe bleue, de la même teinte que mes yeux. Je lâche mes longs cheveux blonds, inspecte ma peau tannée. Pas de boutons, pas de remarques. Je souris. La robe ne me va absolument pas, je suis bien trop... carrée pour ce genre de choses.

C'est alors que je me rappelle : je suis sensée me porter volontaire. Aujourd'hui. Pour aller à la quatrième Expiation. Ce sont mes parents qui le veulent.

Et je vais le faire. Echapper à leur pression constante, et si- non, quand, je ne dois pas douter de moi, pas maintenant -, m'installer le plus loin possible de chez eux. Parce que mon père est évidemment un ancien vainqueur. Evidemment, je vais tout de même habiter dans le même " quartier ", si on peut appeler le Village des Vainqueurs un quartier.

Enfin, bref, c'est une pure folie. Déjà, cette idée de paires. C'est stupide. Surtout qu'à force de s'entraider, on va créer des liens, et si on survit, et bah, tuer l'autre, un peu moyen, quoi. Sérieusement.

Je ne sais pas avec qui je voudrais être " mise ". Pas un Carrière : c'est vachement utile dans l'arène, mais après, vas-y pour le battre... un tribut fort, mais pas trop, ça serait bien. Pas de faibles, parce que je devrais faire tout le boulot pour nous garder en vie. Non que je fasse de la discrimination, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas revenir. Je tiens à la vie, moi. Je n'ai que 15 ans, après tout.

Et j'obéis à mes parents...

Je descends à la cuisine. Les deux sont là, lisant le journal, buvant un café. La télé est allumée sur une rediffusion de la première Expiation, il y a 75 ans. J'ignore le poste, mes parents, me sers du pain et mange rapidement.

\- Tu n'as pas intérêt à nous faire honte, dit simplement ma mère quand je me lève pour partir.

Même pas de " au revoir " ou de " bonne chance ". Mon père se lève en même temps que moi, il doit aller à l'hôtel de ville, en tant que vainqueur. Heureusement qu'il ne sera pas mentor, cette année. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté.

Nous sortons de la maison. Je le quitte immédiatement. Je ne veux pas lui parler.

* * *

L'hôtesse rappelle brièvement les règles de cette Expiation, puis plonge la main dans le bol des filles. J'inspire un bon coup.

\- Elena...

\- Je suis volontaire ! je crie immédiatement.

Je monte sur l'estrade, l'air hautain, fier. Allez, Amber, pour la caméra...

\- Quel est ton nom ?

\- Amber Shell. J'ai 15 ans.

\- Ne serais-tu pas la fille de Victor Shell, notre vainqueur des 79emes Hunger Games ?

\- Si.

La foule applaudit et je m'autorise un petit sourire factice. Evidemment, je vais être associée à mon père.

Le garçon qui se porte ensuite volontaire est un beau brun aux étranges yeux dorés de 17 ans. Je parie qu'il va avoir plein de sponsors, celui-là. Mais moi aussi, avec ma parenté.

Enfin, c'est une grande blonde de 17 ans, à la démarche hautaine ( et naturelle, ce n'est pas de la simulation comme moi ) et au port de tête altier qui vient nous rejoindre.

L'hôtesse sourit largement à la foule :

\- Je vous demande un tonnerre d'applaudissements pour nos trois tributs de cette quatrième édition de l'Expiation : Amber Shell, Condar Sear et Caryn Torenn !

* * *

 **POV Nedy, 16 ans, district Sept**

La Moisson. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit lorsque je me réveille est pour ce pénible événement. En plus, cette année, c'est la quatrième Expiation. Et j'ai deux risques de me faire tirer : une fois dans la boule des filles, une fois dans dans une boule qui combine les deux sexes. Et j'ai 35 papiers à mon nom. Un nombre assez important, quand même.

Je soupire en me levant, posant mes pieds sur la terre battue qui nous sert de sol. Je sais utiliser une hache, et très très bien, comme n'importe quel enfant du Sept. Et puis, comme j'aide mes parents à braconner dans la forêt, je sais chasser et survivre, je connais très bien les plantes et tout le tralala. Encore un point en ma faveur, je sais utiliser un javelot, un épieu, enfin ce type d'armes quoi. Mais je n'ai toujours pas envie d'aller dans l'arène, et certainement pas pour l'Expiation. Il n'y a plus qu'à prier pour que le sort me soit favorable...

Je sors de notre maison : une espèce de cabane vétuste au bord de la forêt. Il y a un puits dans notre " jardin " : je vais y puiser de l'eau, puis je me débarbouille.

J'enfile ensuite ma tenue pour la moisson : une robe rose délavée et rapiécée. Je brosse mes longs cheveux bruns. Mes yeux noisette brillent étrangement. La nervosité, j'imagine.

Je vais ensuite réveiller mes trois frères : Hole, 14 ans, Dick, 11 ans, et Nor, 9 ans. C'est à ce moment que mes parents rentrent : ils étaient partis en forêt. Nous nous attablons.

Au menu : soupe de champignons et restes du faisan d'hier. Je ne peux quasiment rien avaler. Toujours la Moisson.

Puis finalement vient l'air d'y aller. Nous habitons à une demi heure du centre-ville : pour nous y rendre, nous devons emprunter des petits chemins de terre tortueux. Enfin, nous sommes relativement près : certains doivent prendre le train. Nous sommes un grand district, mais nous ne sommes pas très peuplés : tout le monde est dispersé.

Nous arrivons sur la Place. Hole et moi nous faisons enregistrer. Hole n'a que 3 papiers : j'ai décidé qu'il ne prendrait pas de _tessarae._ Hors de question de le mettre en danger.

Je rejoins ma section.

* * *

Faites que ça ne soit pas moi, pas moi, pas moi...

\- Nedy Rebird !

Je ne connais qu'une seule Nedy Rebird dans le district... et c'est moi.

Je ne ressens rien : je suis juste sous le choc. Je vais aux Hunger Games. Aux 100emes Hunger Games. A la quatrième Expiation.

Je serre les poings pour empêcher mes mains de trembler et marche calmement vers l'estrade, toujours en état de choc.

\- Bien, passons aux garçons !

Il ne faut pas qu'Hole soit choisi est la seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit embrumé.

Ce n'est pas lui : c'est un immense et musclé garçon du 18 ans, à l'air menaçant. Probablement un de ces garçons qui s'entraînent dans les bois pour les Jeux, une parodie de Carrière non moins vicieuse et cruelle. Un des pires adversaires qu'on puisse imaginer...

\- Parfait ! Nous allons maintenant procéder au tirage de notre troisième tribut...

Les deux boules de verre se déplacent alors mécaniquement l'une vers l'autre, pour se fondre en une seule. Encore un prodige scientifique du Capitole. Les paiers sont brassés pendant deux bonnes minutes, puis l'hôtesse tire un autre papier.

Pas Hole...

\- Simeon Garfold !

Un petit garçon de 12 ans, timide et frêle, sanglotant, s'avance. Un fils de papetier, à son physique et à ses vêtements. Un des rares privilégiés, un des rares à ne pas savoir utiliser une hache, aussi. Il ne devait avoir qu'un papier. Quelles étaient les chances qu'il soit tiré dans la loterie combinée ? Elles étaient proches de zéro. Et pourtant, il a été choisi.

C'est là que je prends conscience que je vais dans l'arène. Je garde contenance, mon visage toujours lisse, mais à l'intérieur je hurle.

* * *

 **POV Sherry, 17 ans, district Dix**

Tu parles d'un jour ordinaire. La Moisson, c'est aujourd'hui. Aussi mon anniversaire, d'ailleurs. Je suis vraiment née le pire jour de l'année...

Ca serait horrible d'être tirée. En plus, c'est quasiment mon seul jour de congé. Je travaille dans un abattoir pour nourrir mes deux petites soeurs et ma mère. Du coup, je sais utiliser une hache et des couteaux. En plus, je connais l'emplacement des organes vitaux et je suis habituée au sang et à la mort. Pas mal d'avantages pour l'arène, en fait.

Mais le programme de cette année ne me fait vraiment, vraiment pas envie. Sérieusement... moi qui suis plutôt asociale, être liée à quelqu'un puis, si on survit, devoir le tuer, très peu pour moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter la compagnie d'une autre personne pendant au moins deux semaines. Je finirais par craquer et le tuer, et du coup me tuer moi-même...

Oui, arrête de penser, Sherry, et au boulot !

Je me débarbouille dans la fontaine sur la place du village perdu au milieu des pâturages. District Dix, un district étendu, et nous vivons en périphérie. Donc un train va passer me chercher à 8h30. Et il est 7h45.

J'enfile ma tenue : une vieille robe trop petite, d'un vert délavé. Ca va bien avec mes yeux, eux aussi verts délavés... je dompte ma crinière de feu en la mouillant et je vais réveiller mes soeurs, deux jumelles de 11 ans aux cheveux brun-roux, comme maman.

Maman l'alcoolique gise sur la table de la cuisine, une bouteille vide à côté d'elle. Parfait. Qui va s'occuper d'Elina et Anilé, maintenant ? J'ai un train, moi !

Je lui balance un sceau d'eau sur la tête, lui crie " Debout, les p'tites attendent ! ". Elle hurle des insultes et se lève d'un bond, mais j'ai déjà attrapé un morceau de pain rassis. Je sors. Pauvre ratée. Depuis que papa est parti, 3 ans auparavant, c'est une loque. A mon avis, il avait bien raison de se barrer...

Je cours vers la petite gare, monte dans le train. Plein d'adolescents, la plupart avec un membre de leur famille. J'essaie d'oublier et je me concentre sur la route.

A mesure que je m'éloigne de ma mère, mon humeur se radoucit, et je me rends compte que j'ai vraiment 17 ans. Ca aurait dû se fêter. Ca se fêtera, quand je rentrerai.

Bien sûr, il y a la possibilité d'être choisie à la Moisson. J'ai exactement... 30 papiers à mon nom. Ca fait pas mal. Il y en a qui en ont plus, mais 30 est déjà un nombre élevé.

En réalité, je voudrais presque bien être choisie à la Moisson, si c'était pas l'Expiation. Echapper à ma vie minable, peut-être devenir riche, m'éloigner de l'influence néfaste de ma mère pour un petit temps... c'est presque un rêve. Et si il faut tuer 23 adolescents pour ça, je le ferai.

Mais pas cette année. Peut-être que je me porterai volontaire, l'année prochaine.

* * *

Ca y est. L'hôtesse a la main dans la boule des filles et je suis en train de prier pour que ça ne soit pas moi, pas cette année, pas encore.

\- Caty Faucourt !

Le soulagement m'envahit, puis refoule : il y a encore un risque.

Une fille sort de la section des 15 ans, l'oeil vif, le regard acéré, le visage comme taillé à coup de serpe. Je distingue tout de suite la prédatrice. Tout dans sa démarche l'indique. Cette fille, c'est une tueuse.

Forcément : sa mère est une des gagnantes du district ! Je la vois faire un clin d'oeil à sa fille. Elle a dû l'entraîner. Génial. Une espèce de Carrière ici, c'est pas courant.

Ensuite, l'hôtesse tire un nom de garçon. 14 ans, normalement bâti, aux traits communs, le dénommé Carl Sheperd ne sort pas du lot.

Le dernier risque. La loterie combinée. Je regarde les boules s'assembler, les feuilles être battues...

Pas moi, je n'ai pas encore l'âge, je ne suis pas prête mentalement et physiquement, juste une année de plus et ça sera bon...

\- Sherry Borned !

C'est... c'est moi. Pourquoi ? Je serre les dents. C'est moi ? Qu'à cela tienne. J'ai 17 ans aujourd'hui, et je vais le fêter dignement avec un voyage au Capitole.

Et puis, je vais gagner. J'aurais de l'argent, et j'enlèverai les filles, mes petites soeurs chéries à la garde de mon alcoolique de mère, et on vivra paisiblement.

Je marche jusqu'à l'estrade, la tête haute. Tant pis. Pas de sursis de un an, je vais y aller.

La seule chose qui m'angoisse, c'est que c'est l'Expiation.

* * *

 **POV Matheo, 14 ans, district Onze**

Je me réveille, et je me rappelle que c'est la Moisson de la quatrième Expiation. Je soupire. Je déteste la violence, le sang... pas étonnant que je ne supporte pas les Hunger Games.

Depuis que mon frère a été tiré, il y a deux ans, et qu'il est mort, j'ai encore plus de mal. C'est dur, tellement dur, de vivre sans lui.

Il n'avait même pas de _tessarae_ ! En effet, mes parents sont un peu plus riches que la moyenne : ils sont contrôleurs de récoltes, et non simple cueilleurs ou cultivateurs. Nous vivons dans une vraie maison, et même si la vie est parfois difficile, nous sommes extrêmement privilégiés, par rapport à l'extrême pauvreté qui règne.

Moi non plus, j _'_ ai pris une _tessarae_ l'année dernière car mon père a fait une dépression et a arrêté de travailler, mais maintenant ça va, tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Donc ce qui me fait 4 papiers à mon nom. Un chiffre bas, très bas. Mais je m'inquiète quand même, parce que mon frère aussi avait 4 papiers, et puis, c'est l'Expiation, et j'ai deux risques d'être tiré. La loterie normale, avec les garçons, et puis celle combinée.

Je m'habille et vais petit-déjeuner. Mes parents sont déjà là, en train de fixer le vide, main dans la main. Une grosse larme coule sur la joue de ma mère quand elle me voit et elle m'étreint. Je la laisse faire. Ca fait du bien de se faire réconforter.

Nous mangeons ensuite en silence. Je ne trouve rien à dire, de toute manière. Quels sont les mots, dans cette situation ?

Puis vient le temps de la Moisson. Au district Onze, gigantesque, la population est dispersée, mais au contraire du Sept où il se rassemblent par groupe de 2 ou trois maisons, nous nous rassemblons en villes et villages, d'où la population plus importante. Le district est divisé en douze parties. Il y a donc, deux semaines avant la vraie Moisson, dans chaque partie, une pré-Moisson, où 15 filles et 15 garçons sont choisis. Nous vivons dans la partie Cinq.

Je n'ai jamais été pris pour la vraie Moisson, à vrai dire, c'est la première fois. C'était aussi la première fois de mon frère. Seul mon père l'a accompagné, et il est revenu seul. Jamais je n'oublierai ce moment.

Cette année, c'est ma mère qui m'accompagne. Je dis au revoir à mon père, l'étreint longuement et nous partons à la gare. Nous présentons nos deux billets, donnés gratuitement. Ce train fait la partie Onze, Huit, Sept, Cinq et Deux, de sorte que certains sont là depuis l'aube et qu'il nous reste seulement une partie avant d'aller dans la partie Un, la ville la plus important du district, là où est l'hôtel de Justice et la Grand-Place.

* * *

La fille qui est tirée est une fille des rues de la partie Un, à mon avis. Petite, maigre, mais avec l'air de quelqu'un qui sait se battre et qui a déjà vu, et perpétré, de la violence. Elle a 18 ans.

Ensuite, on passe aux garçons. J'ai les paumes moites, je tremble.

\- Noah Matters !

Un garçon de 15 ans sort de son rang. Un gars de la partie Trois, aux tâches de raisin qui maculent ses vêtements. Il tremble et quelques larmes coulent sur ses joues quand il monte sur l'estrade. Comme je le comprends...

Les deux boules fusionnent, les papiers sont brassés, l'hôtesse y plonge la main profondément. Faites que cela ne soit pas moi...

\- Matheo Dron !

Un garçon. C'est un garçon.

Mon homonyme ?

Bien sûr que non. C'est moi.

Je pousse un cri, restant planté là. Les Pacificateurs viennent, je tente de m'enfuir, mais ils me traînent de force sur l'estrade.

\- Jehan ! je hurle.

Mon grand frère va me sauver !

Mais il est mort aux Hunger Games, il ne va pas me sauver. Tout s'effondre en moi.

Je vais mourir, comme lui.

Il est impossible que je revienne...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Et voici le voyage en train, avec les paires ! J'aime ce moment... ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Voyages et paires

* * *

 **POV Amber, 15 ans, district Quatre**

Le train démarre, et je vois la mer s'éloigner. Quand aurais-je à nouveau l'occasion de m'y plonger ? Elle me manque déjà.

Je me retourne vers mes partenaires de district. Caryn minaude déjà, essayant d'attirer l'attention du beau Condar. Pitoyable. Lorsqu'elle voit que je l'observe, elle me jette un regard méprisant.

J'espère sincèrement que je ne serai pas en paire avec elle. Quelle plaie, sérieusement...

Nos mentors, Safia, Eleanor et Lucran font leur entrée.

\- Bonjour, ils nous font avant de s'installer dans un canpé. Nous nous installons en face d'eux.

\- Bien, déclare Lucran. Je conseillerai Condar, Eleanor s'occupera de Caryn et Safia de Amber.

Safia me sourit, un peu hautainement il est vrai. C'est une belle femme d'une trentaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs soyeux et à la peau mate.

Nous nous rendons dans ma chambre pour être plus tranquilles. Safia me demande ce que je sais faire, mes atouts... Je lui réponds calmement. Je n'aime pas être jugée comme ce qu'elle est en train de faire, mais bon... elle me rappelle un peu ma mère, quand elle parle, et ça, par contre, ça m'horripile. J'aurais préféré Eleanor.

Ensuite, elle me laisse seule, avec pour consigne de me reposer et d'être à l'heure pour la rediffusion. Bien sûr. Je n'ai plus six ans !

Je vais prendre une douche, essayant de mettre à plat ce que je ressens. Un maëlstrom d'émotions difficiles à séparer... dans quoi me suis-je fourrée ? Par contre de mes parents, j'ai fait une grosse bêtise, et je m'en veux tellement... j'ai pas ma place dans les Hunger Games...

* * *

Nous nous asseyons devant l'écran géant. Il s'allume et Julius Flickerman, le célèbre présentateur des Jeux, apparaît, un grand sourire aux lèvres. A côté de lui, la Haut-Juge de cette année, celle qui aura l'honneur de tirer au sort les paires.

Mais tout d'abord, nous découvrons nos adversaires. Six Carrières types dans le Un et le Deux, comme nous. Un grand garçon qui pourrait en être un dans le Sept. Des tributs qui ont l'air de savoir se battre. Bref, comme le dit Julius, une Moisson extrêmement intéressante qui promet des Jeux hauts en couleurs...

\- Et maintenant, passons aux paires ! Madame la Haut-Juge, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine...

La Haut-Juge vient se placer devant une boule en verre, contenant nos 36 noms. J'avale ma salive. Avec qui vais-je tomber ?

Elle attrape un papier avec un sourire et le déplie :

\- Carl Sheperd, tribut masculin du district Dix !

Elle tend le papier à Julius. Une photo du jeune homme, 14 ans, l'air inoffensif, apparaît. La Haut-Juge pioche un second papier. Il ne faut pas que ça soit moi...

\- Zoë Nightshade, seconde tribut féminine du district Cinq !

Ah. Une des tributs qui doivent savoir combattre.

Les paires se succèdent. A sa grande joie, Caryn est placée avec le garçon du Un.

\- Amber Shell, première tribut féminine du Quatre...

Je me penche vers l'écran, coeur battant. Safia regarde avec intensité la Haut-Juge. Plus de la moitié des tributs ont déjà été mis en paires, il reste peu de papiers.

\- Sera avec Sherry Borned, deuxième tribut féminine du Dix !

La photo de la fille en question apparaît. L'air renfrogné, et quelque chose de dangereux. Elle a l'air de savoir se battre. Je me rencogne dans mon fauteuil, satisfaite.

A priori, je ne suis pas trop mal tombée. Au contraire de Condar, qui est mis juste après avec un des garçons du Trois, un mec de 18 ans avec l'air malin mais frêle et chétif.

Finalement, je n'avais pas de raison de m'inquiéter.

* * *

 **POV Nedy, 16 ans, district Sept**

Nous pénétrons dans le train. Je suis saisie par le luxe environnant. Le pseudo-Carrière laisse échapper un petit reniflement, et le jeune Simeon s'interrompt même de pleurer pour regarder le luxe incroyable qui nous entoure.

Nous sommes emmenés dans un salon où un goûter est servi. Tandis que notre hôtesse s'éclipse pour aller chercher nos trois mentors, Horia, Derick et Stor, nous nous asseyons dans un canapé.

\- Tu peux arrêter de chialer deux secondes ? s'exclame soudain la brute, Garan je crois.

Simeon émet un hoquet terrorisé et essaie de ravaler ses pleurs.

\- C'est bon, je dis calmement. Laisse-le, ok ? Tout le monde n'est pas ravi d'avoir été choisi...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?

Son ton est calme, froid, et dangereux.

\- Que les pseudo-Carrières, moi, je les méprise et j'en ai pas peur. Donc t'arrêtes tout de suite ton petit numéro. A la place de Simeon, tu te serais déjà fait dessus.

Je ne me reconnais pas : d'habitude, je ne suis pas si agressive. Mais j'ai pitié du petit garçon, et je ne supporte pas les pseudo-Carriers.

A ce moment, l'hôtesse revient avec nos mentors, coupant court à toute dispute.

\- Très bien, s'exclame Stor sans nous saluer. Voici nos trois tributs ! Horia s'occupera de toi, Nedy, Derick s'occupera de Simeon et moi-même conseillerais Garan. Tout le monde est satisfait ? Parfait ! Allez, viens, Garan.

Et comme ça, il sort avec Garan. Ils devraient bien s'entendre : lui aussi, un ancien pseudo-Carrière.

Horia me sourit et, tandis que Derick et Simeon sortent, elle me demande ce que je sais faire. Je lui liste tout ce qui pourrait m'être utile dans l'arène. Elle hoche la tête, satisfaite, puis me déclare qu'elle va réfléchir à une stratégie, et me conseille d'attendre le pairing.

* * *

Ca y est. Le moment le plus attendu de la soirée est arrivé. Assise aux côtés d'Horia, je regarde l'écran, le coeur battant.

Le premier d'entre nous a être tiré est Garan. Il est mis avec un des garçons du Deux, pour sa plus grande joie. Génial...

Simeon est juste ensuite mis avec une des filles du Douze, une fille de 17 ans qui n'a pas l'air très dégourdie.

Les paires se succèdent. Deux du Onze sont mis ensemble. Puis il ne reste plus que quatre papiers.

\- Matheo Dron, deuxième tribut masculin du district Onze... sera avec Nedy Rebird, tribut féminine du district Sept !

Le garçon a 14 ans, et, malgré un air assez dégourdi, paraît assez faible. Quelle tuile ! Je soupire bruyamment. Garan ricane et se lève tandis que la fille du Deux est mise avec la deuxième fille du Huit.

En passant devant moi, il me souffle :

\- Toi et ton minable partenaire serez les premiers que je tuerai...

* * *

 **POV Sherry, 17 ans, district Dix**

Caty Faucourt n'arrête pas de me jeter des coups d'oeil méprisants. Très bien. Qu'elle se les garde, ses oeillades chargées de mépris, elle perd son temps. Je n'ai pas l'intention de me faire marcher sur les pieds par une espèce de Carrière version district Dix...

Nous sommes laissés dans un petit salon en attendant nos mentors. Carl croque quelques petits gâteaux, mais il est hors de question que je mange. Pas envie de passer pour une goinfre pauvre qui noie son désespoir dans la nourriture du Capitole...

Et voici nos mentors qui arrivent : la mère de Caty, prétentieuse comme sa fille, Flor, qui sera certainement ma mentor, et Jeff, vieil alcoolique dont héritera Carl... la joyeuse équipe...

Evidemment, les deux Faucourt partent immédiatement dans la chambre de Caty, Jeff s'effondre dans le canapé et commence à picoler, et ma mentor est muette comme une tombe. Elle se contente de me dévisager.

Puis elle me dit :

\- On parlera stratégie dès que tu connaîtras ton allié et tes adversaires.

Je n'ai donc plus qu'à attendre ce soir... Nous restons assises, en silence, puis elle me demande mes atouts, que je liste. Dit comme ça, juste à côté de Carl qui n'a pas l'air d'en avoir, ça fait bien. Comme si j'avais une chance. J'en ai une, il est vrai. Maigre, par rapport aux Carrières, mais pas trop mal.

* * *

Grâce à la rediffusion de la Moisson, je remarque les adversaires dangereux :

. les deux filles et le garçon du Un

. les deux garçons et la fille du Deux

. les deux filles et le garçon du Quatre

. la deuxième fille du Cinq

. le premier garçon du Sept ainsi que la fille du Sept

. la deuxième fille du Huit

. les deux garçons du Neuf

. cette chère Caty

. la fille du Onze

. le garçon du Douze

Carl est le premier à être tiré, il est mis avec la fille du Cinq. Il survivra longtemps, c'est clair. Mais pas sûr qu'il puisse la battre en combat singulier. Non, pas sûr du tout.

Caty est mise avec une des filles du Un, pour sa plus grande joie. Tant mieux pour elle.

A peu près la moitié des tributs est passée. Puis la Haut-Juge tire la première fille du Quatre.

Puis mon nom.

Ma photo s'affiche à côté celle de ma partenaire. Elle est blonde, très forte. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser. Je suis avec une Carrière. Là, je suis assurée de survivre longtemps... mais , si nous survivons, la battre ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Bon, j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas très bavarde. Je ne supporte pas les bavardes. Il n'y a rien de pire.

Ah si, il y a les prétentieuses, style Caty et sa mère, et il y a les alcooliques, comme ma mère.

* * *

 **POV Matheo, 14 ans, district Onze**

Nous entrons dans le train. C'est la dernière fois que je vois mon district. C'est sûr, je ne rentrerai pas. Pourquoi rentrerais-je ? Je ne sais rien faire. Rien.

Jehan en savait plus que moi, et il est mort. Et pourtant, il était plus intelligent, plus vif, plus rapide, plus fort... il avait pris la peine d'apprendre à jeter quelques couteaux. A force d'entraînement, il touchait sa cible. Et il est tout de même mort.

En plus, cette année, c'est l'Expiation. En plus, je déteste le sang et la violence. Que pourrais-je faire ?

Nos mentors ne sont pas encore là. Perdus dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas observé mes partenaires de district. J'en profite pour le faire. Noah Matters, 15 ans, a les yeux rougis mais semble s'être ressaisi. La fille, Lia, est puissante, et il se dégage une sensation de dangerosité. Une prédatrice. Voici ce qu'elle est.

Nos mentors arrivent. Je me retranche dans le silence. Ils ne pourrons pas me sauver. Dans ma tête, c'est comme si j'étais déjà mort... j'ai juste envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps et de me résigner à la fatalité...

Mon mentor s'appelle Bet, c'est un homme d'une trentaine d'années au visage déjà ridé. Je ne me souviens pas de ses Jeux. Je sais juste qu'il n'a tué qu'une seule personne, son adversaire lors de la finale, le garçon du Huit.

Il ne peut pas m'aider. Personne ne le peut. Seul Jehan aurait pu. Il aurait pu se porter volontaire pour moi.

S'il n'était pas déjà mort...

* * *

Après la rediffusion, les noms des tributs sont piochés au hasard. Je soupire. Peut importe avec qui je vais être mis, ça ne compte pas.

Lia et Noah sont mis ensemble. Lia fait la moue, mais Noah a l'air plutôt satisfait. Normal, il aura quelqu'un de fort pour le protéger...

Les noms défilent, et toujours pas le mien. Il ne reste bientôt plus que quelques papiers.

\- Matheo Dron, deuxième tribut masculin du district Onze... sera avec Nedy Rebird, tribut féminine du district Sept !

Nos deux photos apparaissent. J'ai l'air dégourdi, mais je ne crois pas que je le sois...

La fille a l'air de savoir se battre, et elle a l'air déterminée. Peut-être ai-je hérité d'une bonne partenaire. Peut-être vais-je survivre longtemps...

Seul l'avenir nous le dira.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Le troisième chapitre, rien que pour vous ! ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Parade... et séance de torture

* * *

 **POV Amber, 15 ans, district Quatre**

La foule se presse pour nous voir, nous, les trois tributs du Quatre. Je daigne sourire à la foule. Condar agite la main, Caryn toise les habitants du Capitole. Je souhaite bon courage au garçon du Un pour la supporter. Cette fille me tape horriblement sur les nerfs...

Le train ralentit peu à peu, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. Nous sommes alors emmenés dans une voiture blanche aux vitres teintées avec l'hôtesse, tandis que nos mentors prennent une autre.

Je me retrouve au milieu, coincée entre Caryn et l'hôtesse, Juliga, je crois. Condar a réussi à se débrouiller pour aller à l'avant. Je lui échangerai bien sa place...

Le trajet dure une éternité. Caryn se plaint de la promiscuité, et même le Pacificateur qui conduit commence à avoir les nerfs qui craquent. Heureusement, nous arrivons juste avant que la situation ne dégénère. J'étais prête à coller mon poing dans la jolie figure de cette peste...

Lorsque nous arrivons, je suis emmenée à mon équipe de préparateurs, deux femmes et un homme aux vêtements et au maquillage exubérants qui piaillent tandis qu'ils s'affairent autour de moi. Une des femmes, Sonia je crois, se plaint de mes cheveux abîmés par le sel. Je reteins un soupir exaspéré. Le plaisir de se plonger dans la mer vau plus que des cheveux abîmés...

Enfin, après une éternité de torture, je suis laissée dans un petit salon avec un buffet. Je me sers un peu de melon et vais m'asseoir dans le canapé crème. Ca fait du bien... je resserre les pans de mon peignoir. Je suis nue en-dessous. L'idée d'être reluquée par un vieux pervers du Capitole dans cette tenue me plait plus que moyennement...

On entre. Je tourne la tête: un homme aux extravagants tatouages en arabesques, noirs ou bleus, qui couvrent tout son visage vient d'arriver. A part cela, il est plutôt normal : des cheveux bruns, des yeux... dorés, oui, bon, peau blanche ( pour le peu qu'on voit ). Il a l'air assez jeune.

\- Bien le bonjour, il claironne. Tu es Amber Shell, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

Il est même pas sûr du nom de la tribut dont il va s'occuper ?!

\- Je t'ai préparé un costume ma-gni-fique ! Allons l'essayer !

* * *

Je m'observe dans le miroir, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Je suis devenue une espèce de créature sous-marine, à la peau bleue ( teinture éphémère ), aux vêtements faits d'algues et de coquillages, un trident à la main, mes longs cheveux teints en noir tressés. Dans ce costume, on ne se rend pas compte de ma carrure importante pour une fille. Cela me montre forte. J'aime cela.

\- Alors, satisfaite ?

Ce styliste est sympathique. A défaut d'être très intelligent, ou compréhensif. Il ne m'a pas fait une seule remarque, et ça, ça joue en sa faveur.

Bizarrement, je viens de rencontrer une personne que je pourrais apprécier au Capitole, à l'aube de mes Hunger Games...

* * *

 **POV Nedy, 16 ans, district Sept**

Nous voici au Capitole. Je n'aurais jamais cru un jour y aller... J'ai une espèce de noeud dans la gorge en observant les bâtiments et en les comparant mentalement, inconsciemment, à ceux du Sept... Quel luxe... Quelle beauté... et pourtant, je n'aime pas. Je ne m'y sens pas à ma place.

Nous sommes laissés à nos préparateurs, deux femmes et un homme. Ils sont tous extrêmement "retouchés ". Et la beauté naturelle, ça existe ici ? Bien sûr que non.

Ils me font une " base de beauté zéro " : ils lavent et brossent mes longs cheveux noirs, en s'extasiant sur leur épaisseur, m'épilent ( arggh ! ), me liment les ongles et les coupes, me lavent... tout en parlant avec l'horrible accent maniéré du Capitole. Très vite, j'ai mal à la tête. Et, évidemment, ils ne parlent que des Jeux... chaque fois que j'y pense, une bouffée d'horreur, d'apréhension, d'angoisse, me submerge. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été Moissonnée, pour la Quatrième Expiation en plus !

Au moins, Hole n'a pas été pris... mais, maintenant, à part si je reviens, il sera obligé de prendre des tessarae, augmentant son nombre de risques...bien sûr, il y a des gens qui auront toujours plus de tessarae que lui, parce qu'ils en prennent depuis leurs 12 ans... mais il y avait des filles, plus vieilles que moi, qui avaient beaucoup plus de papiers, et c'est moi qui a été tirée. Et Simeon n'avait qu'un papier, et en plus dans la loterie combinée ! Pourtant, c'est son nom qui est sorti. Comme quoi les tessarae ne font pas tout...

\- C'est bon, tu es prête à rencontrer ton styliste ! s'écrie un de mes préparateurs, un homme à la peau argentée.

Ils m'enveloppent dans un peignoir ( mais je suis nue en dessous... ) et me mènent à un petit salon où un buffet est servi. Je me sers généreusement, je meurs de faim.

Un bruit de porte qui s'ouvre, et un homme aux cheveux bleus, aux yeux noirs d'encre et à la peau dorée ( quelle horreur ) entre. Il est très grand, très mince, et sa voix est aïgue, haut perchée... ridicule ! Je manque de m'esclaffer lorsqu'il me lance un " Bonjour " nasillard.

* * *

Mon costume est enfin enfilé. Je suis littéralement recouverte de papier, en clin d'oeil aux papeteries du district... quelle horreur ! J'ai envie de pleurer. Comment attirer des sponsors avec... avec ça ?

Au moins cela nuira à Garan. Lui aussi ferait fuir les sponsors. Cela me réconforte un peu, mais je me rends compte que son partenaire, un des garçons du Deux, va lui en attirer des tonnes de toute manière et avec sa carrure et sa force, il part avec également pas mal de sponsors... alors que moi... mon sourire s'évanouit.

* * *

 **POV Sherry, 17 ans, district Dix**

Oh mon Dieu. Oh mon DIEU ! Si je passe une minute de plus avec ces trois Capitoliens survoltés, je vais hurler. En plus, ils viennent de m'épiler à la cire. De un, je déteste l'épilation à la cire, même si je n'avais jamais testé, et de deux... j'estime mes jambes pas si poilues que ça, non mais ! Purée mais ils se prennent pour qui là ?

C'est ça, mon cadeau d'anniversaire, hein ? Et bien dis donc, d'abord la Moisson et ensuite ça, cette année je suis servie. Puis je pense soudainement que c'était peut-être mon dernier anniversaire, et ça me met le cafard. Mon Dieu, je n'atteindrais peut-être jamais mes 18 ans...

\- C'est bon, tu peux aller attendre ton styliste !

De l'air, je vais étouffer. Je sors de la pièce en veillant à claquer la porte le plus fort possible et vais m'asseoir dans un canapé, dans le salon où je dois attendre. Je suis nue dans un peignoir blanc. Arggh. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire mater...

Je remarque le buffet servi dans un coin et me sert une part de gâteau au chocolat. C'est trop bon. Quelque chose de positif au Capitole, c'est la nourriture. Ca, c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. Jamais je n'aurais pu rêver d'un tel délice... surtout avec les revenus que nous avions, vu que j'étais la seule à bosser et que ma mère claquait tout l'argent en bouteilles d'alcool et ne faisait rien... un poids, quoi.

\- Bonjour.

Je me retourne: un homme se tient là. Il a la peau dorée et les yeux argentés et pas de cheveux... beurk.

* * *

Je me tiens sur mon char, au centre. A ma gauche, cette chère Caty, à ma droite, Carl. Nous sommes tous les trois vêtus en cow-boys, avec les bottes, les gilets à franges... nous sommes ridicules, mais ça ne peut pas être pire que ceux du Sept, couverts de papier.

Tous les tributs sont postés sur les chars, en attente. A l'extrémité gauche, il y a toujours la fille, à droite, le garçon, et entre eux deux, le garçon ou la fille qui a été choisi dans la loterie combinée, comme moi.

\- Départ du premier char dans 29 secondes... 28... 27... 26...

Le compte à retour, égréné d'une voix de femme froide et artificielle, résonne dans le bâtiment.

Enfin, les portes s'ouvrent, et les bruits des clameurs des Capitoliens en folie dans le Grand Cirque nous assaillent. Bon sang, ils ne savent pas se maîtriser ? D'autant plus que 35 d'entre nous seront morts d'ici deux semaines. Pas de quoi s'affoler comme ça, du coup.

C'est à notre tour. L'atmosphère survoltée me frappe comme un fouet. Les cris me donnent la migraine. Tout le monde scande des noms, pris sur le programme. J'entends plusieurs fois celui de Caty, et à chaque fois que cela se fait entendre celle-ci se rengorge. Pouffiasse prétentieuse. Mon nom retentit une ou deux fois, mais je me rends compte que ça m'est égal.

* * *

 **POV Matheo, 14 ans, district Onze**

Ca y est, ça va commencer. Le char du Un s'élance vers la lumière, la foule, les Capitoliens en délire dont les clameurs nous parviennent. J'ai les jambes qui tremblent. A ma gauche, il y a Lia, belle et dangereuse malgré notre costume ( des grappes de fruits enroulés autour de nous, ce qui fait que nous sommes recouverts de fruits... ), à ma droite il y a Noah. Etrange qu'ils aient été mis ensemble, ils sont comme le jour et à la nuit. Et moi je suis au centre. Je suis le faible du district.

Mais cette fille pourrait me sauver, et après je... je ne pourrais pas la tuer. Il n'y a aucun espoir de rentrer chez moi. Grâce à la fille du Sept, peut-être pourrais-je grapiller quelques jours. Pas un de plus.

Le char du Dix, dont les tributs sont habillés comme des cow-boys, quitte la pénombre pour l'atmosphère survoltée du Grand Cirque. J'inspire profondément. Ca y est.

Qu'a ressenti Jehan sur ce char, ignoré par une foule qui scande les noms des tributs les plus impressionnants ? Comment s'est-il senti ? Moi, je me sens vaguement nauséeux, un peu dégoûté d'être ignoré, même si je savais depuis le début que je passerai inaperçu.

Nous faisons le tour du Grand Cirque puis nous arrêtons face à la tribune présidentielle. La Présidente Snow fait son entrée. Elle a 25 ans, des cheveux blonds, presque blancs, et des yeux bleu glace. A part un tatouage de flocon de neige sur la tempe droite, elle n'a fait aucune chirurgie esthétique. Ses cheveux sont tressés, ses joues légèrement rosies. Elle est étrange. Elle a l'air de compatir au sort des malheureux choisis pour les Jeux, mais en même temps, elle ne fait rien pour arrêter cela, alors que c'est bien la seule personne à Panem qui en a le pouvoir.

Son discours est légèrement différent de celui de l'année dernière, parce que c'est l'Expiation. Sa voix est mélodieuse, calme, posée. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle parle, elle plante son regard dans chacun des tributs, les uns après les autres. Je voudrais éviter le contact visuel mais je n'ai pas le choix. Ses yeux bleu glace croisent les miens, et, un instant, nous nous regardons, puis elle passe au tribut suivant.

Cette femme est un mystère.

* * *

 _POV Whity Snow_

 _Elle regardait tout en égrenant ce discours qu'elle avait écrit et appris par coeur chacun des tributs droit dans les yeux, afin que, quand ils meurent, elle se souviennent de leur regard. Qu'elle se souvienne que c'était de sa faute, de son incapacité à décider d'abolir les Jeux. Lorsqu'elle était montée sur le siège du pouvoir à la place de son grand-père, elle s'était mentalement juré qu'une telle barbarie s'arrêterait. Et elle ne s'arrêtait pas, ce qu'elle justifiait par un tas d'excuses auxquelles elle ne croyait qu'à moitié._

 _A la fin de l'Expiation, elle essaierait vraiment, elle se le jurait._

 _Finalement, elle était aussi monstrueuse que les autres Capitoliens._

 _Aussi monstrueuse que son grand-père._


End file.
